


NSFW Alphabet - Triple H

by flickawhip



Series: Triple H Imagines [12]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Title says it all.Written for the Imagines Blog





	NSFW Alphabet - Triple H

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
Triple H is very tender after sex, he likes to feed you and make sure you get a drink. Sometimes he’ll even help you shower.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
Favorite Body-part of his: His Chest  
Favorite Body-part of yours: He loves your eyes

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
He likes to cum inside you a lot. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
He loves to sleep still inside you

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
Triple H is very experienced and knows what to do to get you off. 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
He loves Missionary, he gets to watch your eyes then

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
He’s very serious about getting you off.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
He’s well-groomed when it comes to his body-hair, although his beard sometimes gets a little scruffy.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)   
Triple H is very intimate, he loves to watch you, knowing what your feeling.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
He doesn’t masturbate unless he’s doing it to show you how he feels.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
Biting. 

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
He prefers to have you at home, in bed. He will make do with hotels though. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
His main motivation is to make you moan, he loves to make you moan. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
He’s not into bodily fluids beyong the natural ones during sex, he’s also not much of a rough man.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
He loves going down on you. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
He’s a slow and sensual lover, although he will be fast if he has to be. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
Quickies are rare, he prefers to wait to get you home. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
He’ll experiment with light things like flogging/holding you down, he’s not very interested in going too far. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
Triple H can go for several rounds, anything up to six, he also likes to make them last a long time. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
He uses floggers occasionally, only if you misbehave.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
Oh he’s a huge tease, he loves to wind you up.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
Triple H is a grunter, he also tends to growl when he’s hit climax.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
He likes to sometimes tickle you to make you squeal when you cum.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
He’s long and thick but he’s also well groomed.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
Triple H has a huge sex-drive.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)   
He’ll wait and feed you/clean you up, but then he’ll fall asleep.


End file.
